


Personal Preference

by ChristinaH123



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaH123/pseuds/ChristinaH123
Summary: Jack Kelly and David Jacobs come from two completely different worlds. David comes from a loving family with enough money to put all three of the Jacobs children through school. Jack Kelly, on the other hand, comes from the complete opposite side of the social class scale. His family died when he was younger, leaving him to fend for himself. His only family is the band of lonely souls that he has the privilege of selling papes with.
When the Jacobs families only source of money is stunted, David and his younger brother take up the financial responsibility and find their own source of income to support their family. Due to the Jacobs families ill luck, David and Jack meet in unfortunate circumstances which causes a bumpy introduction in their friendship.





	

The ever so busy streets of New York were unusually sparse for this time of morning. Usually, they were bustling with over eager school children or irritable business men on their way to work. The sun, still very low in the sky, cast a purplish-pink shadow across a worn down sign in the heart of the city. The sign sat at the entrance of an equally ran down building that housed Manhattan’s Newsboys. The house was owned by an elderly man who went by the name Mr. Kloppman. Kloppman was, for all intents and purposes, the only parental guidance these boys had. With no mothers or fathers, these boys were left with only each other.

If anyone were to take a look inside the house right now, they could immediately tell the boys were close. Two of the younger boys, Bumlets and Mush, were curled around one another in the corner. Every inch of the room was covered in boys of all ages. Some were on the floor, while the lucky ones were able to share two or three to a bed. Of course, no one complained one bit as it was a roof over their heads.

At the very back of the room was one single bed with just one lone boy in it. The young boy was the only thing stirring in the still morning as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Mumbling incoherent words, he continued tossing until a small hand was placed on his shoulder. A soft voice whispered out his name in soothing syllables until the boy calmed down and fluttered his eyes open.

Jack Kelly muttered out his apologies to the lopsided boy as he wiped the sweat off his brow. “I was awake anyways. This bum leg kept me up all night.” Jack stared up at his friend with half lidded eyes. “Again? You need to get a good rest to be out all day Crutchie.” Crutchie simply rolled his eyes and nudged Jack with his free arm. “Look who’s talking.” Before Jack could reply, Crutchie hobbled away to start waking up the rest of the boys. Jack sat there with a small smile as he looked out to his boys. This inconvenienced group of newsboys was the only reason he was still here. But, that also could be due to his lack of money.

Jack Kelly was a dreamer. He has had everything figured out since before he found this dysfunctional band of misfits. He was going to get himself a good amount of money and head out west to Santa Fe. That was the one dream that he has had before anything else. But now, as he looks around at the place he has grown to call home, he can’t help but wonder if he ever could leave. Who would stop Race from gambling all his money away? Who would help Bumlets fall asleep after a nightmare? Who would prevent Crutchie from hurting his other leg?

Jack shook his head and slowly got out of bed, patting the back of his pants to make sure the pamphlet was still tucked away safely. Once he was sure it wouldn’t fall out, Jack made his way around and made sure all the children were ready and healthy for the day ahead of them. As soon as he got the ill children back in bed, Jack rounded up all the older boys.

“Smalls and Skittery are still down with the flu and Boots was sneezing all last night. Any volunteers to stay the day?” Race took a step back, knowing that he still had to pay a few other Newsboys back from their last bet. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Snipes, the kids took a shine to you right away. Think you can stay back today?” Snipes nodded and Jack turned to the other boys. “As usual, the person staying gets one penny from each of us by the end of the day.” As everyone agreed, Jack smiled at them. “Then what are we waiting for? Daylights burning and our papes aren’t going to sell themselves.”


End file.
